


Hot Cocoa

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash is restless, Paul comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read a fantastic fanfiction about two years ago, I don't remember the name or the author. I come to find it had been deleted, so I am rewriting it.

I stared at the ceiling, Zoey snoring softly next to me, the day’s events replaying over and over.

I had been so happy when Candice had handed me her badge, and then Paul had shown up- looking angry, and admittedly- hot. He didn’t even have a winter coat- maybe he was just a naturally warm person? Which- I’m not too sure about emotional wise.

And then again, back at the Pokemon Centre where we’d all walked back together. I of course tried to make small talk, but Paul as usual was having none of it. I don’t exactly know what he has against me- but I do know it hurts that he won’t give me a chance.

I'd been laying here for hours, silently sighing as Zoey wrapped her body around mine for warmth.

I grabbed Zoey’s poketch and looked at the time, 12:29 a.m. I groaned as I sat up- sleep wouldn’t come any sooner.

“Y'know, I saw a hot chocolate machine down in the lobby.” Zoey yawned as she sat up on her elbow, “I think it’s like a dollar or somethin’ go get yourself some, sit outside, it’ll help. Believe me, I grew up here- quick fix for sleepless nights.” I nodded as Zoey dropped back down and cuddled the pillow under her ear, snoring once again and I envied her for doing it so quickly.

But…. hot chocolate does sound pretty good..

I got off the bed and pulled on my slippers and my robe, I was about to wake Pikachu up when I saw him curl up against Glameow and I decided against it- he deserved rest.

I counted my money quietly in the dark- 25, 50, 75- 1.00! I stood, happy that I actually had enough to buy some and not have to go through Brock’s bag.

* * *

I closed the door behind me and walked towards the front lobby, closing my robe as I hurriedly stuffed in the quarters, not paying attention to the dial until I pressed the button and the machine flashed **“ERROR - INSUFFICIENT AMOUNT- 1.75 NEEDED- CURRENT AMOUNT: 1.00”** Arceus help me. I whined as I shook the machine, hoping if I jostled it enough a few of my quarters would register twice.

“What are you doing?” I jumped as Paul’s voice filled the front room.

“I um- I don’t have enough…” I looked away, pulling at the strings of my robe as Paul crossed his arms, still in his normal clothes. “Have you been up this whole time?”

Paul sucked on his teeth, “Yeah- I have to get some training in since you so kindly interrupted me. Anyway- what are you doing up?” He walked closer and I pressed myself against the counter.

“I can’t sleep- Zoey thought hot chocolate would help.” I said, too tired to fight with him.

Paul shook his head, not saying a thing.

“So um, can I watch your battle tomorrow?” I asked, pulling myself up onto the counter.

“Why?” He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Because, I want to watch. I haven’t watched you battle in a while, I think it might help me understand how to beat you the next time we battle.” I said, watching as he rolled his eyes.

I bit down on my lip as his jaw moved.

“Fine I guess, but that isn’t happening anytime soon you know.” I jumped down, nodding. 

“Okay- you say that now!” I stopped, and looked outside to see the stars. “You want to go outside?”

Paul scoffed, “I just came from outside.”

“I’m just trying to be nice!” I said, crossing my arms.

“I bet you are.” Paul rolled his eyes, 

I was going to say something when Paul’s hand shot out, and I stepped back against the counter as the machine whirred behind me.

Paul pulled his hand back and took out a few more quarters from his pocket. “What?” He asked, looking at me as he pushed a styrofoam cup beneath the opening. “I’m just trying to be nice.” He pulled back and handed me a cup before pushed another underneath and waited as it rumbled until it finished pouring his cup.

“Thank you- you didn’t have to do that..” I nodded, trying to find the right words to say, I blew gently and took a sip as I grabbed a lid and fit it around the groove of the top.

“You look wrecked- and tired. I’m going to bed- see you in the morning.” I watched him as he attached a lid to the cup and blew on the opening before sipping as he walked away.

“Good night Paul.” I walked outside, shivering slightly as I went to sit down in the middle of the battlefield. I looked over at the Pokemon Centre when a light came on in the window and the blinds opened.

I waved at Paul as he came into view, he rolled his eyes and opened the window.

“You’re not a useful rival to me if you have hypothermia- don’t stay out too long.”

“Aww- you care about me.” I said, sticking my tongue out.

“Yeah, right.” He shut the window again and pulled the blinds closed as I looked back down at my cup and began sipping again. I watched as stars shot across the sky, the warmth of the chocolate mixing with the cold of the air.

Zoey was right, this was a big help. I stood up after my eyes closed for the third time and went back inside, holding my arms close to my body until I laid back down in bed.

I stared at the almost done cup of chocolate and couldn’t help the smile that came.


End file.
